


The Angel and the Hybrid

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Smut, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is at peace and all is well. Sort-of.Destiel has long since been canon and Sabriel is a thing. (Fight me.)The Winchesters find themselves with a new problem, a challenge neither of them were prepared for.God has given both of them one child.Created to fulfill a prophesy, the two new Winchesters discover that their family has only begun to experience what is yet to come.Grab the Salt because this is going to be one Hell of a ride.Alrightly friend-os! Tune in for some smut, violence, and ass-kicking old characters as well as new ones.I don’t own any of the Canon characters or ideas, but the others are mine. (Hiss.)





	1. Girls in White Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all, this is my first long, continues fanfiction, so please give some feedback! I am more than happy to accept ideas, so feel free to mention some.  
> Alright then, sorry for any spelling errors and stuffs.  
> Destiel is great and so is popcorn.  
> On to the story!

CHAPTER ONE

“D-Dean?” the doorknob clicked and the door swung open. Castiel poked his head inside when he didn’t receive an answer. Dean Winchester lay asleep on their bed.  
“Dean.” He called a little louder. No response. Cas rolled his bright-blue eyes and walked inside. He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Dean.” He said again, touching Dean’s shoulder lightly, Dean only stirred in response.  
“Dean! Wake up!” Castiel ordered, shoving his shoulder. Before he could pull away, Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on top of him,  
“No Cas. Sleep.” He muttered, burying his face in Cas’s neck. Castiel couldn’t help but smile, he closed his eyes and just laid still for a moment before saying, “Dean, please. You need to get up, it is really of import.”  
“More important than sleep? I think not.”  
“Dean.”  
“Castiel.”  
“Dean.”  
“Cas…” murmured as he kissed his Angel’s neck. Castiel involuntarily tilted his head, “Dean, you need to get up. Please.”  
“Why?”  
Another kiss, Dean kissed his way up to Cas’s jaw.  
“It’s complicated.” That was the only way he knew how to describe it.  
“Well than explain it.”  
Cas sat up with a sigh, breaking away from Dean’s kisses, “May I just show you?”  
“Um…sure.”  
Castiel beamed as he hopped off of the bed, “Great! I’ll go get her.” And trotted out of the room.  
“Her?!” Dean yelled as he threw off the covers and jumped to his feet, “Castiel you sure as hell better explain yours-” Dean stopped as Castiel re-entered the room with a stern look, “Quite Dean, you startled her.”  
“Uh, who?”  
Castiel looked behind himself, “It’s alright,” he said softly, “You can come out now.”  
Very slowly, a small child, maybe two or three, crept out from behind him, clinging to his trench-coat.  
“Oh, um…hi.” Dean said, raising his eyebrows in surprise.  
“Hi.” The little girl whispered, looking down. She had dark brown hair and a pale complexion.  
“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Dean asked, squatting down. The little girl flinched and her grip tightened. She mumbled something incoherently and took a step back. But, Cas nudged her forward, “She doesn’t know.” He clarified. Dean held out a hand, beckoning her forward, noting that she wore a simple white dress. The little girl shook her head, but moved a foot closer.  
“It’s alright, I w-” he faltered as she looked up for the first time.  
She had the eyes of a Demon.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Dean inhaled sharply, jerking backward and reaching for his hunting knife, he stopped himself partly because he realized he didn’t have it, but mostly because the little girl shrieked out of fear and bolted out of the room. Cas gave Dean a dirty look before following her.  
Dean grabbed his shirt off of the floor before slowly standing up and sliding it over his head and walking slowly out of the room. He wandered around the Bunker for a short while before he heard Castiel’s soft voice. He poked his head into a spare bedroom. Castiel was on his hand and knees, looking under a bed.  
“It’s alright, Dean won’t hurt you, he was just startled. Please come out.” He called softly. Dean watched as the little girl slowly wriggled her way out from under the bed, but promptly dove back under it when she made eye-contact with Dean. Cas turned around and gestured for Dean to come over. Dean crossed the room and sat next to Cas.  
“It’s alright, you can come out.”  
“No.” the little girl’s voice sounded. Cas rolled his eyes and looked over at Dean, “Go on, say something.”  
“Uh…alright. Hi little girl, can you come out from under the bed?” he asked flatly. The little girl scooted closer, “Are you going to kill me? Because I’m a monster?” she whispered, her obsidian eyes wide.  
“No! Of course not! I was just…startled. Look, come out from under the bed and talk to us.” he smiled. The girl looked hesitant, but she crawled out from under the bed.  
“Very good.” Cas smiled, holding out a hand. She took it and smiled slightly, then she looked over at Dean, her smile turning cautious. Dean held out a hand to her, trying his best to keep smiling and resisting the urge to blast her soul back to Hell.  
She reached out and took his hand. Immediately, her eyes cleared to a bright angelic blue, just like Castiel’s.  
“You know what, it’s getting late, would you like to go to sleep?” Cas asked the little girl. She nodded, rubbing her eyes. Cas smiled kindly and stood up, picking her up and carrying her out of the room. Dean stayed sitting down for a moment before getting up and strolling back to his room.  
About half an hour later, Cas walked back into the room, smiling.  
“Oh Dean, we have a lot to talk about.”


	2. Names have Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names have power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm no good at writing, this is totally a crack!fic.  
> But, anyway, I promise that it will get better.  
> Any ideas? Please give me a holler! (Or, whatever)  
> Sabriel is great, but Destiel is better.  
> To the story!

“We should give her a name.” Cas said, sitting down on the edge of their shared bed.  
“You’re talking like she’s gunna stay.” Dean retorted, glancing up at Cas before removing his shirt once again. Cas gave Dean a snarky look, “Well, She’s not going to leave.”  
“Dude, we don’t even know what she is. She could be possessed, just waiting to kill us.”  
“Dean! That’s absurd. She’s just a child.”  
“Hey!” he confessed, lifting his hands in a surrender, flopping down on the bed, “I’m just sayin’”  
Cas sighed and stood up to take off his trench coat and suit jacket, “I understand that you are still a Hunter and you are doing what feels natural. But, you are going to need to relax, she’s going to be with us for a while.”  
“What?”  
Castiel opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, “Get used to it Dean, you’re a parent now.”  
~*~*~*~*~  
Dean leapt up off the bed, flailing slightly, “WHAT?!?!” he yelled, a million different thoughts and emotions overwhelmed him. He ran his hands through his hair multiple times, taking deep breaths, “You can’t just drop somethin’ like that on me!”  
He banged on the door to the bathroom, “Cas, talk to me about this!”  
“Not now, Dean. I will talk to you after I shower.” He heard the water turn on and was left in silence.  
Dean couldn’t keep still, he paced the room multiple times, trying to process Castiel’s words.  
A father?  
Him?!  
He finally decided to go and check on the child. He guessed Cas wouldn’t put her in a room too far from their own. It took him a few tries but he finally walked into the right room. He stuck to the shadows, watching the bundle of blankets on the bed. He narrowed his eyes, still skeptical.  
“I know you’re standing by the door.” A small voice informed him, the bundle shifted and the girl sat up, turning to face him.  
“Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Dean stepped into the moonlight, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
“It’s fine. I don’t… I can’t sleep. Why are you here? To kill me?” She looked over at him, rubbing her nose.  
“No- just who- who are you?” Dean asked, looking down and back up at her.  
“I- I don’t know.” She replied, attempting a weak smile, Dean guessed that she had been wondering that for a very long time.  
“Alright, th-that’s okay, um… where are you from?”  
“I sound crazy, but, I was created in Heaven. By God.”  
Dean took a step back, caution tinting his thoughts, God? As in Chuck?   
“I’ve confused you…” the little girl said, looking down at her palms, “Castiel will be able to explain it better. You should talk to him. He’s just got out of the shower.”  
Then she laid back down and turned her back to him.  
Dean slowly closed the door after walking out, and wandered back into his own room in a daze, for a little girl, she seemed quite intelligent. As soon as he walked into his room, Castiel walked out of the bathroom.  
Cas’s black T-shirt stuck to his still wet body and his hair was dripping. Dean’s eyes widened, shocked and a little frightened at the fact that Cas just got out of the shower. Just got out.  
Just like the little girl had told him.  
“Dean? Are you alright? Why are you staring at me?” Cas asked, snapping his fingers at Dean, jarring him out of his trance.  
“What? Yeah. I’m fine.”  
Cas snorted and walked over and gave Dean a hug, “I’ve known you long enough to read body language. You’re scared and confused.”  
Dean didn’t argue and hugged Castiel back, “You’re right, I am. Confused…and scared. What the hell is going on?”  
“Alright, I’ll tell you everything I know. I spoke to my father,”  
“Chuck?”  
“Yes. He gave me the girl and told me to take good care of her. That she was important. Told me that you and I are to raise her and to protect her. She is to be our daughter and that she is to be loved. Teach her to hunt. Teach her the ways of the world. She is supposed to be our everything. He called it a test...”  
“A test?”  
“Yes. A test. I just… I can’t believe… a child… wow.”  
“Yeah. Wow.”  
Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes, his eyes misty with a huge smile, “Dean. We’re parents.”  
Dean kissed him, smiling as well, “So we are.”  
They stood in each other’s arms, kissing for a while before laying down,  
“Are we sure this isn’t a trick?” Dean asked.  
“No, it’s destiny.”  
“Destiny.” Dean agreed, then he chuckled.  
“What?”  
“That should be her name.”  
“Destiny? I love it.”


End file.
